


Lion-Hearted

by weightyghosts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Pride, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentor Minerva McGonagall, POV Minerva McGonagall, Protective Minerva McGonagall, The Sorting Hat, little first year Sirius, minnie loves her boys, the beginning of a beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightyghosts/pseuds/weightyghosts
Summary: Minerva McGonagall was as shocked as the rest of Hogwarts when a member of the House of Black was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin, for the first time in their family’s long history. When young Sirius came to her with doubts and a fear of his parents’ wrath, Minerva had to assure him of where he truly belonged.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lion-Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the second round of an instagram writing competition, hosted by @marauding.wolfstar!  
> The prompt was: write a story about any Hogwarts professor; with a word limit of 1500.  
> *  
> Minnie McG POV! This is about McGonagall’s first interactions with Sirius when he’s sorted into Gryffindor. Mostly angst-free, but there are references to Sirius’ terrible family.

It was September 1st, 1971, and Minerva McGonagall was standing in the Great Hall, a scroll of parchment in hand, and the newest students of Hogwarts gathered in front of her, waiting to be sorted into their Houses.

She looked at the next name on her list, and called out, “Black, Sirius.”

An onyx-haired boy with steel-grey eyes, expensive robes, and perfect posture made his way through the throng of first years that quickly parted for him. He wasn’t particularly tall, but he carried himself with the air of someone born into opulence, who had been told from birth that the world was his to take. 

Curiously, the closer Sirius Black got to the stool where the Sorting Hat rested, the more his arrogance seemed to slip into apprehension. He climbed the three short steps, then hesitated, his hand hovering an inch away from the Hat, before he plucked it up and placed it on his head, perching gracefully on the edge of the stool.

Minerva checked her list again, getting the next name ready on her lips, assuming the Hat was about to cry, “ _Slytherin!_ ” 

It did not. 

Chatter had picked up in the Hall when she’d called Black’s name (it wasn’t all that exciting when you already knew where a student would go), but it started to die down as the seconds dragged on. 

Minerva glanced at the Slytherin table, where they had no doubt been preparing to welcome their newest member, but heads were now turning in confusion. Bellatrix Black was leaning in to whisper something to her younger sister, Narcissa, who pursed her lips together like she’d tasted something sour. The middle sister, Andromeda, peered nervously between the two of them and their little cousin.

A minute had gone by and the entire Hall seemed to be holding their collective breath. 

Minerva looked down at the boy on the stool, wondering what sort of conversation could have been going on in there, when the Hat suddenly opened the slit near it’s brim and roared- 

“ _Gryffindor!”_

Silence swept over the room. Minerva tried not to show her surprise, but she was as frozen in shock as everyone else. 

Sirius slowly removed the Hat from his head, as he slid off the stool, and turned around to carefully set it down. He seemed uncertain of what to do next, and Minerva instinctively reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. 

Sirius met her gaze, and for the briefest of seconds she thought she saw fear in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. He spun around to face the rest of the school, and Minerva was filled with immense pride for his courage. She began to clap enthusiastically, the professors behind her following suit, and then all of Gryffindor stood and erupted in raucous cheers. Minerva had to suppress an eye roll as they jeered and threw smug looks towards the Slytherins on the opposite side of the room. 

Sirius finally broke out into a wide grin as he sauntered over to his new House table, finding a seat in the midst of scarlet and gold. 

As she continued with the ceremony, Minerva peeked back at Sirius and watched as his eyes tentatively raised to the far table, locking with the other faces that looked so much like his own. His smile faltered, then dropped altogether as the colour drained from his previously rosy cheeks. 

She followed his line of sight, and a chill went down her spine. The rest of the Slytherins looked murderous enough, but something about Bellatrix and Narcissa’s expressions unnerved her; it wasn’t shock or anger that she was seeing, it was disgust. Andromeda’s face was as pale as Sirius’, though her eyes were full of pity and worry. 

When Minerva glanced back at Sirius, he looked ill, with his head bowed and mouth in a thin line, gazing desolately at the empty gold plate in front of him. 

* * *

The following morning, the Great Hall was full of nervous first and second year students, anxious about being late on their first day, and keen to start the year off well. The older students would be along soon, the novelty of waking up early having worn off long ago. 

Minerva had just finished breakfast when her eyes landed on the Black boy, and she was content to see that he seemed happier than yesterday, talking animatedly to his dorm-mates: Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin. She was particularly pleased to see Sirius engaging with Remus; when she had met the young werewolf in her office last night, before bringing him to the hospital wing to meet Poppy, she’d had the impression that he planned on keeping to himself as much as possible and not making friends because of his condition. Minerva had been worried about him, but perhaps she didn’t need to be.

She smiled to herself before standing to make her way to her office to gather what she needed for the day, exiting the Great Hall as the owls flew overhead to deliver the morning post.

She’d barely had a chance to review her first lesson plan when there was a knock at her door.

“Professor McGonagall?”

“Mr. Black,” she greeted from her desk, waving Sirius inside. Her movement faltered as she took in the hollow expression on his face and the heaviness weighing down his shoulders, a stark contrast from how he’d appeared a few minutes before. “Please have a seat. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, thank you,” he replied automatically, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her, sitting up rigidly. 

“What can I help you with, then?” Minerva asked, clasping her hands on the desk.

Sirius hesitated, clenching and unclenching one of his fists, hard enough to leave imprints in his palm from his fingernails. “Professor,” he started slowly, “I was wondering… Has anyone ever switched Houses after the Sorting?”

Minerva blinked at him in surprise. “I beg your pardon?”

“Is it possible…for a student to switch Houses from the one they were sorted into?”

“No, Mr. Black,” she replied in a measured tone, “It is not possible and no one has ever done it before. Why do you ask?”

Sirius nodded slightly, sticking his hand in his pocket to fiddle with something that made a rustling noise. 

“Are you unhappy with the Sorting Hat’s choice?” Minerva inquired, unable to hide the slight bite to her question. She hoped Sirius hadn’t come to tell her that Slytherin was somehow a better House and that’s where he wanted to be.

Sirius’ head whipped up, his eyes wide. “No, Professor!” He hastened to say, “I love being in Gryffindor!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked panic-stricken and guilty, like he’d said something terribly wrong. 

“Mr. Black, the Hat knows a person’s innermost thoughts and wishes; it is rarely wrong.”

“But it has been wrong before?” He questioned, desperation laced into his voice.

Minerva sat back in her chair and gazed thoughtfully at the boy in front of her, wondering what had happened at breakfast to cause his distress. “Sirius,” she broached, ignoring his surprise at hearing his first name, “Did you receive a letter from your parents this morning?”

She knew straight away from his reaction that she was correct. 

“They aren’t happy with me,” Sirius whispered after a moment, his eyes on his knees.

“Sirius,” she repeated, waiting until he looked up at her, “It is perfectly normal for one to diverge from their family’s House history. It was bound to happen at some point in the Black family, and I’m very glad that it was you.” Sirius bit his lip to keep it from wobbling, his eyes as big as saucers, and Minerva thought he looked years younger than the boy who had swaggered into Hogwarts only yesterday.

“I am quite proud of my House,” she continued, “and I am very proud of you for knowing where your place truly lies in this school. Gryffindor is undoubtedly lucky to have you.” 

Minerva’s heart almost broke as she watched Sirius’ eyes fill with tears. He wiped furiously at them, blushing faintly. 

“Now, I don’t want to hear any more talk about switching Houses. Your cousins will have me to answer to, should they cause trouble. The same goes for your parents. You and I are Gryffindors for a reason, Mr. Black; lion-hearted, courageous, daring. Don’t you ever forget that.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Sirius sniffed.

“Off you go now,” Minerva instructed with a smile, receiving a watery one in return as Sirius stood up. She watched him swiftly exit the room, and her smile faded as his steps grew fainter. 

She felt a fierce wave of emotion and knew she would do everything she could to protect this child from the storm that would surely be coming for him. No Slytherin, current or former, would intimidate or bully one of her students. 

Minerva braced herself for a memorable new year at Hogwarts. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on instagram @weightyghosts0 :)


End file.
